The Lemon and The Keylime
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: Update: Story now consists of Oneechan!Honey oneshots with her brother Kenji "Kenny" Keylime. Note: None of this is related to the Anti-6 story Kenny was involved in (the story isn't posted yet) I only own Kenny. Other characters belong to Marvel/Disney
1. Gift at SFIT

"Aw Oneechan! Don't tell me you're making another pink ball!"

Kenji groaned as he watched his crazy, brainiac older sister spray paint her black sphere with chemicals. Tadashi Hamada laughed amusingly at the kid's sarcasm. "Ken doesn't look very interested," he chuckled as Honey Lemon continued to colour the sphere. She ruffled the bespectacled eleven-year old's hair before resuming her work. "Oh wait in a few seconds!" She giggled and with a press of a button, the sphere was fully coloured. "Tadah!" She praised her work as Kenji and Hiro, Tadashi's younger brother, looked in awe… well, not for the most part. "What do you think?" Honey asked the two youngsters. "It's so… pink!" Hiro commented and Kenji just stared.

"Unbelievable… what is a pink ball supposed to do?" He asked sarcastically. Honey squealed in excitement. "Well here's the best part!" She pricked a finger in the sphere and it burst colouring it's surroundings in pink.

Hiro and Tadashi dodged in time from the blast but Kenji was affected. "Ugh gross!" He wiped the pink out of his glasses and tried to smudge off the colour out of his hair and green shirt. Honey Lemon quickly shoved her little brother in front if the remains of the exploded sphere. "Check it out Kenny!" She excitedly claimed as Stuart did as he was told.

He looked into the remains and found a chemical blaster with his name and a keylime engraved on it. Kenji's eyes widened as he marvelled the object. "Wow this is sweet!" He exclaimed in excitement for once in the presence of the Hamada brothers. Honey hugged her brother. "I can't just let my keylime of an otouto have a birthday without a gift from his lemony big sister!" Kenji smiled and returned the hug. "Thanks Oneechan…" he spoke lovingly as Honey caressed his golden brown hair that's similiar to her colour. "You're welcome my Otouto," Hiro watched as Tadashi folded his arms in approval. "Aw, you used to be just like that when you were his age knucklehead," the older Hamada chuckled as Hiro scrunched up. "I was?" Tadashi shrugged and whistled innocently. "Maybe?"

Honey Lemon released her hold and let Kenji go. "Why don't you show Hiro around Kenny? At least give yourself a glance of the others' inventions!" Kenji became excited. "Alright!" He ran off and motioned for Hiro to follor. "C'mon Ro! There's a lot you gotta check out on!" The young adults watched the preteen drag the fourteen-year old around the place stopping at inventions from Wasabi's slicers to Fred in his suit and even at Tadashi's lab but didn't go inside for respect. "So that's him when he's casual huh?" Tadashi looked at Honey Lemon as she smiled, watching her baby brother move around with the teenager. "Oh my widdle Kenny Keylime's always happy-go-lucky like I am!" She proudly declared. "One day he's gonna know all what it takes to be like his Oneechan!"

Tadashi laughed. "And he's knowing at a fast rate for his age too… Hiro's striving to be like me too but, I'd give him more time," Honey smiled in approval. "Well that's teenagers for you." She said. "I know Kenny will end up like Hiro too but I'll do whatever it takes to keep him growing mentally healthy," she smiled and the two unintentionally ended up holding hands. Both students blushed at the instict and Tadashi winced in embarassment. "Uhh… I gotta go Honey, gonna show Hiro, uh, what I've been working on! Yeah! That's it! And, I uh…. Will show Ken as well!" The eighteen-year old quickly stumbled away to find the youngsters and Honey lemon stood where she is, sighing lovingly.

"Oh Tadashi… you will never know my thing for you,"


	2. Flames

"Kenny! You can't go in there!"

"Let me go Honey! I can help them!"

"I CAN'T let you do that! We'll handle this"

"Well you have to! You.. you don't care about me anyways! It's always been you and Tadashi's brother! You don't need me anymore!"

Honey Lemon winced when she heard her little brother's yell towards her. Kenny yanked off his hand from his older sister's grasp and ran into the burning building to rescue any remaining casualties. The eleven-year old's words struck the seventeen-year old like a sword coated with guilt. It was true… ever since her best friend since highschool died, Hiro was the one she and the other three young adults looked after and with Baymax, started a hero group called the Big Hero 6.

Bringing Yokai to justice and stopping crimes around San Fransokyo. In the process, younger brother Kenny was often left alone to wait for his sister after school. It happened for frequent nights until one evening, the preteen had enough and went to look for her, only to find out that Honey was a superhero along with Hiro, Fred, Wasabi and Baymax. This time, the 6 were attending a Terrorist case at the Town Hall's building and the criminals were fortunately arrested in time. However, the building they affected was on fire and it was mentioned that there were still some people inside.

"Honey," Gogo placed a hand on the taller blonde girl with a look of understanding. Honey sighed and looked at the building in worry. "I'm going after him!" She cried as she ran into the fiery building as the other heroes watched in horror. "Honey Lemon! No!" Hiro cried. "Not again… Please no, not again!" Wasabi prayed hard in his mind. "It's Tadashi all over again," Fred muttered solemnly. Baymax just blinked. "Honey could be affected by high degree burns, smoke inhalation, and-!" Hiro cut the robot short. "We can't let her go alone!" He got to his feet and activated the protective visors in his helmet. "C'mon guys!"

The team went into action and ran after their fellow member, only for an explosion of flames to push them back to the ground… Gogo weakly got up and watched the building that was now caught in even more fire. The others followed suit and were beyond horrified at the sight - Especially the scenario is a strong replica of what happened to Tadashi. Except it's the younger that goes in and the elder comes after….

/In the Building/

Smoke and the intense heat of the flames engulfed the surroundings of the building's indoors and Honey Lemon was close to fainting from inhaling the smoke. The searing pain of her burning flesh and the breathing of smoke was enough for her to surrender. She was close to giving up. But the thoughts of Kenny Keylime… the only baby brother she grew up with, possibly crying for her help or unconscious was still lying out there somewhere. The seventeen-year old coughed and went through the flames, the smoke causing her eyes to water. "Kenji! …" Honey cried out her brother's real name. "Answer me…." She fell to her knees and had a coughing fit as a result of the unpleasant fumes of smoke.

"Onee-chan….." the faint call of a young boy caused the girl to jerk up. Could it be? Honey immediately stood up,hand clenched to chest, and frantically tried to find the source of the call. She weakly stepped forward and the desperate plea became more audible. "Honey!" Kenny desperately cried for his sister in pain. A piece of debris from the building caught his shirt, holding him back. The preteen's health was clearly deteriorated from the fire and he was also getting close to fainting like his sister. Honey immediately saw him and hurriedly dashed to his side, freeing part of his green shirt from the debris.

The blond, bespectacled boy coughed and was wrapped in a tight hug from the older girl. "Kenny…" Honey's green eyes filled with tears at the sight of her still-living brother. "Onee-chan…" Kenny choked out before falling limp in his sister's arms. Honey gasped and picked him up bridal style. She had to get out of here or Kenny ends up like the one she's been so close to as a friend. The elder girl managed to make her way through the burning flames and out of the building. However, she receives more serious burns and inhaled a lot of smoke on the way.

Kenny had Honey's helmet put on to prevent any more smoke from entering his lungs and the boy was wrapped protectively by his older sister as she shielded him from the flames during the evacuation. Upon reaching the fire-free outdoors, Honey coughed weakly and collapsed, her vision blurring as paramedics rushed to tend to her and the preteen boy.

/Hours Later in the Hospital/

Beeps and audible noises of air filled the atmosphere as Honey stirred briefly before opening her eyes halfway. White was all she saw upwards along with an IV bag hanging on a stand next to the bed she was in. The girl was covered with bandages on her arms, leg and even at the left of her face. Several machines were hooked up to her including an oxygen mask making it easier for her to breathe. She blinked and saw her friends on a couch in the room probably waiting for her to wake up. Wasabi was asleep with Fred leaning on him while Hiro and Gogo were silently chatting with each other at a corner.

Baymax was standing beside Honey's bed, tilting his head. "Good morning Honey Lemon," The robot greeted casually. "You've been out since you came here last night," At the sound of Baymax's voice, Hiro and Gogo stopped the chat and ran to Honey's bedside, looks of relief clear in their eyes. Fred and Wasabi awoke at the commotion and were equally overjoyed to see their friend awake and alive. "Aw gee Honey! Boy were we glad you're alive!" Fred rejoiced. "For a moment, I thought we'd lose another like TadashI-!" Gogo elbowed him with an eyeroll. "No need to bring that fact up," she ticked him off. "We already know at once."

The short girl turned to Honey and hugged her. "You worried us sick!" She cried. "The doctors said you were pretty burnt up and almost dead!" Baymax blinked. "Are you sick Gogo?" He asked. "Do you need a scan to check if you are?" "Again, it's just an expression Baymax," Hiro chuckled as the others did the same, amused at the robot's thoughts. "Let me add that to my list of expressions," Baymax said did so. Honey sighed in delight of seeing her friends until something went off in her mind. "Kenny…" her eyes widened as she remembered her little brother. "Where is he? …." She asked worriedly to her. "Kenny? Little guy's right here," Wasabi answered and drawed the curtain between Honey's bed and another away. Kenny was asleep with an oxygen mask and noticeable minor burns were obvious on his skin.

The boy wasn't that hurt compared to Honey but the smoke still affected him and he was just as weak as his sister at the moment. The preteen yawned and tiredly opened his eyes as Wasabi tended to him. "How ya feeling kiddo?" The elder adolescent asked kindly as he ruffled the kid's hair. "Hey Sabi," Kenny smiled at the stout guy. "I'm okay… just tired," the boy turned his head and saw his sister on the bed next to him. The sight of her covered with many bandages made him wince. "Honey!" Kenny tried get up but was wobbly on his feet, needing Baymax to assist him in walking to his sister's side. Honey Lemon smiled tiredly at her little brother. "Hey Keylime…" she greeted the preteen in her usual, jolly tone.

Kenny felt his heart tear at seeing his sister like this. Because of him, Honey was burnt up and protected him from the fire when she could have done so to herself. The preteen sobbed and buried himself in the girl's arms, crying his heart out. "This is all my fault Honey!" He cried. "I'm sorry! I.. I was so selfish! I only wanted you to myself but Hiro needed you and so did the whole of San Fransokyo! And I was just making it worse by holding you back!" Honey's eyes filled with tears and she held her baby brother tight.

"No Kenny, it's not your fault!" She assured firmly. "Nobody's to blame here…" the girl sighed. "But I do regret of hanging with my friends and keeping this hero thing a secret from you." Honey looked into Kenny's eyes. "Will you ever forgive me Otouto?" She sobbed as Kenny nodded weakly. "I forgive you Onee-chan…" The two siblings hugged each other in reconciliation. "Don't leave me alone Honey!" Kenny cried softly. "I lost mom and dad and I really don't want to lose my big sister," Honey smiled and kissed her brother's forehead.

"I'll never leave you Keylime, I'll a,lways be there for you no matter what,"


End file.
